La Pregunta del Millón de Dólares
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Stiles esta aburrido. Muy aburrido. Todos están ocupados. Scott en casa de Derek entrenando sus nuevas habilidades, con Lydia y Allison ocupadas en cosas de chicas, y ni loco se acercaría a Jackson, muchas gracias. Un día decide ir a casa de Derek y preguntarle algo, la causa de su intento de suicidio: Aburrimiento. Lo que no espera es la respuesta que el Beta le da.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Stiles esta aburrido. Muy aburrido. Todos están ocupados. Scott en casa de Derek entrenando sus habilidades de Alpha, con Lydia y Allison ocupadas en cosas de chicas, y ni loco se acercaría a Jackson, muchas gracias. Un día decide ir a casa de Derek y preguntarle algo, la causa de su intento de suicidio: Aburrimiento. Lo que no espera es la respuesta que el Beta le da. Prepárate, Sourwolf, Stiles no se conformara con eso.

 **Advertencias:** Primer historia Sterek, eso implica Stiles y Derek en situaciones románticas. Ya he escrito antes, pero es mi primer fic en Teen Wolf, espero hacerlo bien. Si no les gusta el género Slash—esta historia es intento de, perdonen—, por favor absténganse de leer en lugar de insultar la historia. Lamento si me han salido un poco Ooc los personajes, pero en serio, son dos personas complicadas e hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Esta historia es fictisia y cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia. Esta ubicada en un punto muerto entre la temporada tres, cuando Scott se vuelve Alpha.

 **Nini:** Bueno, esta es mi primera historia en Teen Wolf, he escrito antes, y espero que les guste mi manera de escribir y que disfruten la historia, que tendrá un máximo de diez capítulos, o al menos así lo planeo, y un epilogo. Me alegraría que comentaran para saber que les gusto. Gracias por leer mi fic, y disfruten.

 _Los personajes ni la trama de la historia original—la serie—son mías, solo escribo por amor a la serie, a sus personajes y no espero ganar nada con esto._

* * *

 _ **La pregunta del millón de dólares.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo uno: Aburrimiento.**_

 _(El aburrimiento trae consigo consecuencias indeseadas)_

Stiles se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio, con una cotidianidad que le dio un poco de sorpresa. Después de todo, nada era normal o cotidiano si se tenía en cuenta que su mejor amigo era un hombre lobo, que había sido amenazado de muerte varias veces, y que probablemente su padre estaba cada día más cerca de percatarse que en Beacon Hills sucedía miles de cosas sobrenaturales bajo sus narices. Aunque de esto último dudaba, ya que, si habían vivido en secreto del Sheriff tanto tiempo, tal vez no se diera cuenta nunca.

Tecleo rápidamente unas palabras en su computadora antes de que millones de entradas le aparecieran ante sus ojos, con miles de posibilidades de descubrir algo nuevo e impactar a los hombres lobo con los cuales tenía que convivir. Selecciono una dirección sin darse cuenta exactamente de que era, llevándose una grata sorpresa al ver, cosa que no creía que sucedía, que no era nada más ni nada menos que una con información que ya sabía de memoria.

Suspiro, llevándose una mano a la nuca y acariciándola en el nacimiento del cabello. Ya se había leído toda la información acerca de sus perrunos amigos—ojala que no tuvieran capacidad de leer mentes, porque no quería que su vida terminara por unos adolescentes lobunos enojados—, y comenzaba a pensar en la posibilidad de que no era suficiente. O no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Es cierto que Stiles no es precisamente conocido porque puede estar tranquilo sin hacer nada todo el día, como una especie de perezoso con lunares en todo el cuerpo, pero esto ya era demasiado. Había pasado una semana, _una maldita semana,_ sin haber nada nuevo en Beacon Hills. Hasta ya había diseñado una rutina, el levantarse e ir a la escuela no contaba, pues cuando volvía del instituto iba directamente a su habitación, y ni siquiera salía a ver a Scott ya, pues este estaba muy ocupado con el maldito asunto de Isaac y bla bla bla…

Eso era malo para Stiles, muy malo.

Ok, aceptaba que su amigo merecía ser feliz, y estaba contento con ello, porque el nuevo brillo que había adquirido los ojos de McCall por el lobo beta de bucles rubios—parecidos a los de Ricitos de oro pero mucho más cortos—, y este aparecía cada vez que le miraba. Stiles no podía estar más dichoso de que su amigo al fin haya superado a Allison, y que esta misma haya decidido apoyarlo cuando dedujo que lo suyo eran los… "machos". Recordó vagamente como su amigo llego una noche, con el cabello sudado y lleno de barro por todas partes, el cual por cierto seguía pegado a la alfombra del recibidor, porque Scott—muchas gracias, Scotty— se había ofrecido a lavarlo, léase sarcasmo en toda la oración, pues el hombre lobo solo lo dejo como estaba, arriesgando que los sacaros que vivían en el tapete prosperaran por el nuevo paisaje que se les brindaba, llena de deliciosa piel muerta de lobo. Probablemente comenzarían a mutar si se seguían alimentando de ella, y ahora si tendrían problemas. Los sacaros no eran cosa de niños.

Volviendo al tema inicial, Stiles estaba aburrido, su mejor amigo estaba con Isaac en no-se-donde-y-probablemente-no-quiera-saberlo lugar, Allison y Lydia probablemente estarían hablando en la habitación de alguna de las dos, Peter acosando personas y volviéndolas locas—aunque si estuviera disponible preferiría no ir con él—, Cora estaría ocupada pateando niños y robando helados en alguna parte, y Derek, bueno… él seguramente estaba solo en algún lado.

Eso es, pensó cuando se levantó de un salto, tomando su sudadera azul y poniéndosela sobre su camiseta, sin importar que en el bolsillo tuviera un chocolate a medio comer. Su atención se puso en las llaves, buscándolas con la mirada y sonriendo cuando las hubo encontrado y salió en dirección a su jeep, que descansaba aparcado frente a la casa.

Es cierto, apreciaba su vida, mucho de hecho, pero estaba lo suficientemente aburrido como para buscar alguna distracción fuera de su casa, lejos del ordenador que había sido su única compañía los últimos días, y encendiendo el coche con un destino claro grabado en su cabeza.

La casa, recientemente reconstruida por los eficaces servicios de WW Contructions—Werewolfs Constructions (Scott, Isaac, Cora y Derek. Aunque Stiles mismo ayudo un poco, obviamente) — Hale.

* * *

.

Condujo, solo conducía, y el camino se le hizo algo largo, aunque no perdió la oportunidad para comenzar a jugar con él mismo el "Veo Veo*", solamente repitiendo la oración y diciendo lo que veía en el camino al azar, aunque no estaba completamente convencido de que estuviera prestando la suficiente atención en él como para memorizar donde había estado la cerca negra que había dicho en la cuarta ronda del juego. Suspiro y miro el camino agudizando la vista, o todo lo que un humano promedio con su sentido impecable del humor pudiera, y sonrió cuando diviso el camino de desviación hacia la casa Hale, tomándolo y estando en pocos segundos—gracias a su no estéticamente aceptable Jeep— en el frente de la casa.

Como pensaba, justamente fuera de la propiedad, que se veía bastante decente debe agregar, estaba el beta de ojos verdes, solamente mirando en su dirección con el ceño fruncido. Se bajo del auto, con su sonrisa socarrona puesta en los labios.

—Hola Derek—dijo, y cuando el beta fruncio el ceño no pudo sonreir más—, ¿Esperando a alguien? ¿Una cita, quizás? Me entere de una fuente muy confiable que los hombres solitarios tienden a tener citas a ciegas.

Stiles era suicida, Scott lo había deducido hace mucho tiempo, e incluso el mismo Derek lo hizo, pero en la cabeza del joven castaño un funcionamiento diferente estaba maquilando. En teoría, una persona no salva miles de veces a la otra si le odia y le quiere muerta, es cierto que Derek era el presidente del club _Aplastemos contra el suelo a la hermosa amenaza de Stiles,_ pero nunca le había hecho daño, o al menos no de gravedad preocupante. De hecho, le había salvado en varias ocasiones yaunque Stiles había salvado a Derek muchas veces también, cabe aclarar, había salvado a todos en algún momento, Stiles era un héroe, salvando a todos y siendo la luz de la esperanza cuando la maldita testosterona hace acto de presencia en las vidas de los hombres lobo. Oh sí, una persona que sería indispensable para la humanidad con sus bromas en los mejores momentos, siempre sacando una sonrisa a todos a su alrededor, siempre cuidándolos, y a veces siendo cuidado el también. Se lo debían, después de todo, que era el único humano en la manada, era difícil no necesitar ayuda, pero él siempre los ayudaba así que estaban a mano.

—Stiles—el gruñido del de cabello oscuro le llamo la atención, sacándole levemente de sus pensamientos. Le miro con las cejas arqueadas, no estando seguro de porque le había llamado. El beta bufo con molestia—. Te he preguntado qué a que has venido. No pienses, es molesto tener que sacarte de tu ensoñación.

—Tranquilo, _Sourwolf_ , estoy perfectamente bien—le restó importancia con una mano, ignorando el gruñido del otro—. Entonces, ¿Estabas esperando a alguien?

—No, pero tu maldito motor se escuchaba a kilómetros y quise salir para lanzarte de una patada hasta tu casa.

—Entonces no tenías una cita e internet se ha equivocado. ¿Sabes que podría buscarte una página de mujeres lobo, disponibles? —Otro gruñido de advertencia, ignorado por supuesto—. Creo que puede existir una con las características perfectas para ti, y ¿Qué mujer no estaría encantada con un hombre lobo alto, mandón, gruñón, con poca paciencia y sin expresiones faciales que demuestren felicidad?

—No me interesa—le miro con furia, y esta vez Stiles si vio que le había molestado… un poco, y el gruñido fue audible.

El beta le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa, en donde últimamente eran bienvenidos todos en el grupo, hasta el narcisista de Jackson, y se había convertido en la sala de reuniones de la manada. Una manada extraña, pero una al fin y al cabo.

Le siguió, cerrando la puerta a su espalda y sorprendiéndose de ver a Isaac bajando las escaleras, seguido de Scott.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto su mejor amigo, mirándole preocupado.

—Lo que sucede es que Stiles ha venido a molestar—respondió Derek, en lugar de dejarle a él responder. Le miro con la ceja alzada.

—Si actuar como tu casamentera es molestar, no quiero saber que vas a decir cuando exija ser tu padrino de bodas—y ahí estaba, otro gruñido y la furia latente en los ojos verdes. Oh, cuanta satisfacción, al fin entendía a su pesado entrenador y ese encanto en fastidiarles.

Scott le miro sin entender.

—¿Casamentera? —Se dirigió al beta de ojos verdes—. ¿Acaso has estado pidiéndole consejos románticos a Stiles? ¿A Stiles?

La voz de Scott sonó medio incrédula, burlona incluso, y el de lunares simplemente le miro mal.

—Soy el Yoda del arte del amor, muchas gracias.

—¿Yoda? —Stiles reprimió el impulso de golpearse con la frente al recordar que Scott no había visto la película.

—¿Es que no has visto la _Guerra de las Galaxias_? —esta vez el turno de sonar incrédulo fue de Isaac, mirando a su amigo como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas de repente. Derek seguía sin comentar nada, y aun con su ceño fruncido.

—¡Que no se diga más! —Termino por exclamar el humano, llamando la atención de los demás, y la mirada asesina de Derek por lastimarle sus muy delicados oídos de lobo—. ¿Tienen computadora?

* * *

.

—¿Por qué hay ositos en la película?

—Porque así lo quisieron los directores y escritores. Y son extraterrestres organizados súper secretamente en el bosque lejos de las fuerzas del imperio. Es lógico que no sean completamente perfectos.

—¿Entonces, el de capa es bueno?

—No. Se supone que él es el villano más malvado de toda las películas.

—¿Entonces porque es el padre del chico?

—Porque le da un acto oscuro al desarrollo de la historia.

—El color del sable es rojo.

—Sí, lo note, gracias Scott. Ahora cállate porque hay personas que están completamente concentradas en la película.

Esta decidido, Stiles no vuelve a ver una película con Scott.

* * *

.

Dos horas después, los cuatro jóvenes adolescentes sentados en la sala, Scott e Isaac juntos y unidos como siameses, y el primero dormido sobre el otro porque se había dormido justamente en el revelador y conmovedor final de la película, Stiles no puede creer que sean amigos, cabe agregar; y terminando de ver _El Retorno del Jedi_ , por fin Derek pronuncia una palabra desde que Stiles descargo la película en la computadora de Isaac.

—Esta película es muy estúpida.

—¿Qué has dicho? —el humano está prácticamente incrédulo, sorprendido y hasta incluso un poco histérico por lo que acaba de oír.

Es cierto, puede que Derek Hale, el lobo feroz, el que se comió a caperucita en el cuento y que incluso llego a derrotar al cazador para seguir comiendo niños, no sea precisamente el mejor critico de películas de la historia, pero a todo el mundo, _todo el mundo,_ le gusta la _Guerra de las Galaxias_. A todos.

—Que es estúpida—repite fuerte y claro, y Stiles está a punto de que le dé algo por el cinismo del beta.

Isaac toma a Scott en brazos y se lo lleva de manera sigilosa hacia su habitación, donde pretende dejar dormir al Alpha verdadero lejos de toda la guerra que seguramente Stiles causara y los gritos que probablemente, lo cual así es, lleguen a escuchar desde el piso de arriba. No piensa participar en ese encuentro que seguramente se tornara bélico en algún momento, por dos razones. La primera, confía perfectamente en que Stiles puede domar a Derek, si lo que ha estado escuchando en los sueños de este es completamente correcto y no algo que su imaginación haya creado.

—No lo es. Es grandiosa y una de las mejores películas de la historia, con buena música, trama excepcional y una hermosa princesa—Stiles sigue insistiendo en que la película es genial.

—Es un poco absurda si la vez de una perspectiva más real—el humano no evita el rodar los ojos.

—Eso se supone que sea así, Derek. Es una película de ciencia ficción. Además, la existencia de ustedes es absurda también.

Gruñe, obviamente molesto y se gira para ver a Stiles, sentado en un sillón al otro lado de la sala.

—Nosotros somos muy reales.

—Dile eso a una persona que no conoce de su existencia y te dirá que estás loco—su celular comienza a sonar en el bolsillo del pantalón, y Derek tiene que evitar el impulso de tomarlo y lanzarlo por la ventana, porque sinceramente el sonido de ese celular comienza a molestarle a cada segundo.

Stiles tomo el celular, viendo que simplemente era su padre. Sonríe un poco y contesta con la voz repuesta después de estar aguantando su coraje en la garganta.

—Hola, papá—contesta, sonriendo—. ¿Llamas para que haga la cena, o solamente quieres saber cómo está tu adorable hijo?

— _Llamo para saber si quieres pizza para cenar_ —la voz del Sheriff suena audiblemente sin necesidad de prestar atención suficiente para escuchar— _. ¿Estás en casa?_

—Eso estaría bien—contesta Stiles, comenzando a levantarse y tomando sus llaves de su bolsillo—. No, pero estoy en camino justo ahora. Te veo allá.

Colgó sin siquiera escuchar la contestación de su padre, y miro la ventana, sabiendo que, efectivamente, ya era de noche y su padre llegaría antes que él, a menos que no haya pasado por la pizza antes y deba de ir por ella. Sonrió guardando el celular en su bolsillo. Miro a Derek, quien le veía sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—Debo irme—se dirigió a la puerta, sintiendo la mirada un momento sobre él, y al siguiente ya no la sentía más, pero aun así, no pudo evitar el ver hacia atrás antes de salir por la puerta de enfrente, topándose con que Derek ya no estaba ahí.

.

* * *

Las clases eran aburridas, pensó, comenzando a acercarse a la mea en donde Isaac y Allison ya conversaban amenamente, cosa que molesto en sobremanera a Scott, a su lado. Sabía que su amigo estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, pues hace unos meses había terminado con Allison, pero pensó que ya lo había manejado por completo. Ellos terminaron como buenos amigos, después de todo, ¿Por qué pasaba eso? No comprendió hasta que Scott dejo su bandeja al lado de Isaac, y este le sonrió. Oh…

—¿Saben porque las patatas de la cafetería están saladas? —pregunto, cambiando de tema salvándole el pellejo a su amigo, y porque de verdad si estaban saladas—. No sé si podré comerlas con toda esa cantidad de sodio que podría correr por mis venas después de eso.

—Entonces ¿Por qué simplemente no las dejaste? —pregunto Lydia, sentándose a su lado junto con Jackson, que comenzaba a molestarse de compartir mesa con ellos. Aunque no es como si pudiera quejarse.

—Las patatas son patatas tengan o no sal. Son deliciosas, lo que me preocupa es lo que podría perjudicar en mi sistema…

* * *

.

5:40 a.m

Derek comenzaba a correr, como siempre, estando al pendiente del viento en su cara y de todo lo que le rodeaba, dirigiéndose a los límites, siempre controlando que nada se acercara demasiado a su territorio, suyo y de Scott claro.

Los árboles se mecían con el leve viento que comenzaba a soltarse por la temporada de otoño, con el olor de resinas, de las hojas cayendo y el roció de la mañana sobre el lodo le gustaba. El cielo estaba de colores claros, rosado y azul mezclándose en el este, mientras el amarillo sol, con luces naranjas comenzaba a dar presencia para un nuevo día. Un nuevo despertar. El bosque comenzaba a hacerlo, las ardillas molestas del árbol de enfrente chillaron, los ciervos al otro lado del sendero que había trazado trotaban hacia pastizales, y él seguí avanzando indagando en el paisaje. Seguramente quien leyera sus pensamientos pensaría que era una persona cursi, pero le encantaba el poder ser uno con la naturaleza, con el bosque, sin pensar que es un intruso indeseado.

Sus manos tocaron tierra antes de que se diera cuenta, y comenzó a correr en cuatro patas, sintiendo como sus ojos cambiaban al dejar que su espíritu animal gobernara a momentos. El lodo, colándose entre sus uñas le pareció gratificante, y cuando llego a su destino paro en seco, reincorporándose y volviendo a tener ojos verdes, pero estando al pendiente de todos los sonidos cerca, oliendo el aire alrededor. Comenzó a correr, siguiendo la línea trazada.

Los límites del territorio, por el momento, parecían estar sin ninguna muestra de perturbación, cosa que le satisfacía, o al menos así lo pensó. Suspiro, cuando todos los limites fueron comprobados, y ninguno parecía mostrara signos de perturbación.

Se dirigió hacia la casa Hale cuando hubo comprobado que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunto Stiles, bajando las escaleras al lado de Scott—. Cualquier lugar está bien, pero si consideras por un momento el hecho de buscar la baticueva con tu súper olfato no me negare.

—Yo voy a casa de Derek—respondió, dirigiéndose a su motocicleta, aparcada a un lado del Jeep azul—. Tenemos que continuar con el entrenamiento, y viendo que al parecer soy un nuevo Alpha, quiero continuar cuanto antes para aprender a controlarlo.

—De acuerdo, entonces te sigo.

Scott sonrió, tomando el casco y poniéndoselo.

—Nos vemos ahí—y con eso, arranco.

Stiles suspiro, decidiendo que, definitivamente, si iba a estar en casa de Derek, al menos buscaría con que no aburrirse.

* * *

.

Un golpe hizo que Scott cayera al suelo de cara, sonando el sonido de un hueso roto con tanta fuerza que Stiles, en lugar de lanzar la carcajada que estaba conteniendo, hizo una mueca de dolor.

El beta de cabello negro miraba divertido al nuevo Alpha, los brazos cruzados altaneramente sobre su pecho, e Isaac, que había decidido desistir de ese entrenamiento cuando su quinta costilla fue rota por una embestida de Derek, miro al chico de ojos rojos con preocupación, pero realmente sin, poderse levantar, porque el otro beta podría seguir con el entrenamiento y le lastimaría aún más.

—Terminamos por hoy—aviso Scott, con debilidad.

Stiles miro a su amigo con una mueca, y se levantó dispuesto a acercarse cuanto antes, ante la mirada severa del de ojos verdes, pues era obvio que quería seguir con el entrenamiento cuanto antes. Tomo el brazo de su amigo, volteándole para que su cara diera al sol, y le vio sonriendo levemente entre una mueca de dolor.

—Amigo, sé que eres un hombre lobo con súper poderes geniales y demás—suspiro—, pero no por ello eres de acero e indestructible. No eres Superman.

—Al menos lo intento…—McCall se levantó del suelo, e hizo otra mueca sin pensarlo.

Dolía mucho, noto el de lunares, y seguramente por cómo se recargo en él sin poder sostener su peso en la pierna izquierda, tenía parte de la cadera rota. Stiles lo condujo hacia la entrada, entiendo como Isaac se le unía del otro lado, para sostenerle mejor. El humano miro a Derek con el ceño fruncido, y él le devolvió el gesto con un movimiento irónico de cejas, que en cualquier momento le hubiera hecho dudar del lenguaje _Derekiano_ , que comenzaba a pensar que básicamente se trataba de cejas. Estúpidas cejas moviéndose como única respuesta a todo lo que decía. _Absolutamente todo, maldición…_

—Puedo llevarlo solo, ¿Sabes? —y ahí estaba, el tono divertido de Isaac devolviéndolo a la realidad de sus pensamientos.

—Lo sé—soltó a Scott, sabiendo que el beta lo atraparía y así fue—. Es lo único que me gusta de ustedes—hizo ademanes, como si estuviera viendo el título de una película—"súper fuerza de lobezno" Es un gran poder si lo piensas un momento, y seguro vendería muchos comics si hiciera un súper héroe con sus habilidades.

—Vamos Stiles—sonrió levemente Scott, comenzando andar con mayor estabilidad. Sus heridas sanaban—. No sabes lo que estás diciendo. ¿Seguro que quieres soportar estos entrenamientos?

—Si lo sé. Como desearía tener sus poderes en algunos momentos, aunque no demasiado porque extrañaría mis adorables ojos de color chocolate. Y todos los extrañarían igual. ¿Qué piensan que es más atractivo; Stiles el humano adorable con lunares, que hace que las chicas griten de dulzura; o el Stiles atrevido y sexy con ojos amarillos peligrosamente amenazante?

—Para mí los dos suenan mal—río el de ojos azules, mientras subía hacia la puerta. Stiles alzo las manos incrédulo, quedándose en el patio.

—¡Es porque estas celoso! —le grito, esperando que el otro le oyera, y cuando escucho la sonora risotada de Scott supo que si le habían oído.

Se giró para ver que Derek seguía prado mirándole, como si estuviera acechándole de alguna manera. Pensó que, tal vez, los entrenamientos no eran tan malos como los veía de humano a como los veían los lobos. Después de todo, sanan con rapidez, y probablemente soportaban mejor el dolor; definitivamente seguro que así era. Imagino a su yo lobo, como el cambio transformador que había dado Scott, de usar inhalador y estar en la banca a ser titular en Lacross y tener novia. Su cabello seguiría igual de desordenado, seguramente, y tendría una chaqueta de cuero al estilo _Sourwolf_ de Derek, como el chico malo de _Grace._ Se vería más guapo que John Travolta en esa película con sus ojos amarillos.

Miro al chico gruñón de la manada, acercándose a él para preguntarle el cuestionamiento que tenía en la cabeza, y que el idiota de Isaac no pudo responder.

—Quiero preguntarte algo—dijo cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, y el beta solo rodo los ojos.

—Si vienes a preguntarme que pasaría si la cadera de Scott no sana, de una vez digo que eso no pasara. Es un Alpha, y probablemente ya sano.

—No era eso, pero gracias de todos modos—Stiles le miro con una sonrisa—. Pero primero, ¿Te parece gracioso el lastimar a personas inocentes que piensan que eres una persona confiable y capacitada para entrenarlas, depositando en tus manos su supervivencia?

—No es gracioso—descruzo sus brazos, mirándole con el ceño fruncido—, pero no es tan malo si te acostumbras. Además lo hago por su bien…

—Aja si claro, te creeré por esta vez. Lo que venía a preguntarte es, ¿Qué es más atractivo para ti, un sexy Stiles hombre lobo con ojos amarillos y penetrantes, o un adorable Stiles humano con marrones ojos al estilo caricatura japonesa?

Al terminar de decir la pregunta, sintió una exhalación en la oreja, y antes de que se diera cuenta Derek estaba inclinado hacia él, con la boca a menos centímetros de lo socialmente aceptable de su lóbulo. La barba en forma de candado le raspo el rostro con levedad, y tuvo que tragar duro ante los nervios; estando así, probablemente pudiera matarlo en ese mismo momento si quería. El cálido aliento del lobo le provoco un escalofrió, y le miro con los ojos sorprendidos y las mejillas repentinamente calientes.

—Me gustan ambos.

Tan rápido como se había acercado se había alejado, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de la entrada, dejando a Stiles con los latidos desbocados y las mejillas enrojecidas cual tomates maduros, y un serio problema en su cabeza y los pantalones.

No pudo dormir esa noche, y no precisamente por pesadillas. Descubrió, o al menos así le llamo él, que sentía cierto placer al tener contacto de ese índole con Derek, aunque solo rozara con su mejilla. Debía hablar con Danny cuanto antes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nini:** Lo sé, me he tardado en actualizar mucho, y para rematar es un capitulo cortito. ¡Perdón! Trate de escribirlo antes, pero tenía abstinencia de escritora, impuesta por mi madre al quitarme la computadora, así que apenas lo voy subiendo. ¡muchas gracias por sus favoritos, followers y reviews! Me hace feliz que haya sido aceptada esta historia. Sin más que decir, más que espero que lo disfruten, el capítulo de hoy.

 ** _Capítulo 2: Ser o no ser, la cuestión es joder_**

Danny se sentó como de costumbre en la clase de economía, sintiendo como un dedo tocaba insistentemente su hombro. Se giró, quedando de cara con Stiles, quien le sonreía un poco.

—Hey Danny-boy—saludo el castaño.

Stillinski no estaba nervioso de lo que le iba a preguntar, o puede que sí, pero por la respuesta que conseguiría. Si bien Danny no era parte de su grupo de amigos sobrenaturales con extrañas costumbres de acecho y meterse en problemas que constantemente amenazaban con matarles a todos; sí tenía la suficiente confianza para preguntarle cada vez que lo necesite. Aunque, siendo sinceros, Stiles era así con todos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico duramente, mirándole con una leve molestia que pasó inadvertida por el de lunares.

—Quería preguntarte algo, pero no quiero que malinterpretes. Lo acepto, sé que soy todo un rompe corazones, un chico atractivo y que probablemente suene raro viniendo de este perfecto ejemplo de masculinidad…

—No eres un modelo a la masculinidad—Danny ahogo una risa burlona, simulando una tos.

Stiles frunció el ceño, sin embargo, continúo de igual manera

—Pero he estado preguntándome algo. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que te gustaban los chicos?

El chico frente a él frunció el ceño, mirándole con incredulidad.

—No lo digo por mí—se apresuró aclarar, antes de que Danny sacará conclusiones que, por más ciertas que sean, aun no estaba seguro del todo con ellas—. Sino por un buen amigo mío que ha estado teniendo sentimientos extraños con chicos y cosas así.

—¿Scott es gay?

—¿Por qué piensas que es Scott?

—Es tu único amigo—se encogió de hombros—, o al menos el único que ha dado señales de tenerte la suficiente confianza para contarte ese tipo de cosas.

—Sí. Sé que Scott y yo somos prácticamente hermanos—rodo los ojos, molesto—. Pero no me refería a él.

—¿Entonces tú eres gay?

—¡No soy yo Danny! Es un amigo mío que—se interrumpió en medio de la oración, ya bastante avergonzado—, ¿Sabes qué? Sí, ¡Soy yo!

—No eres mi tipo, Stiles—se excusó Danny, sonriendo un poco nervioso.

—¿Qué?—pregunto confundido, mirándole con las cejas un poco fruncidas.

—Lo acepto, eres muy lindo y esos lunares lo son aún más. Además pareces delicado y eso ciertamente es un poco tierno pero, a mí me van los chicos más varoniles, y ya sabes, que ando con Ethan y…

—¡No, no, no! —Negó, con las manos y la cabeza, sintiendo como se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y su pulso se aceleraba por los nervios—. ¡No me gustas, Danny! No es eso por lo que vengo a ti.

— Es un alivio. Ya había pensado que sí. ¿Entonces qué es?

—No…—desvió su mirada, antes de regresarla a los ojos del chico con decisión y sin el sonrojo—. Vengo por consejos.

—¿Consejos?

—Sí, consejos. Ya sabes, como eres un chico gay experimentado y con el pecho hinchad de orgullo por ello, y yo un simple principiante en esto, he venido por consejos. Eres mi Sensei en el amor gay, mi Yoda en cuestión de pollas; mi tutor en ser muerde almohadas; Mi…

—Basta, basta basta—le detuvo el más alto, mirándole con molestia y nervios—. Ya entendí, ok lo he entendido. Lo que no me explico es, ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta tu? ¿Qué acaso te has besado con Scott? Porque no me sorprendería que sí.

—Scott es mi hermano, mi familia. El hermano que nunca tuve, mi mejor amigo y confidente, el Robin de mi Batman…—cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho y negó con la cabeza rápidamente—, ¡borra eso último! Sé que lo de Batman y Robin no fue meramente amistad. Como sea, no puedo pensar en él en esa manera.

—¿Quién entonces? Si no soy yo, ni Scott, no encuentro a nadie más.

—Es…—giro el rostro hacia otro lado—… nadie importante. El punto es que necesito saber si soy gay.

Danny le miro levemente, antes de suspirar. Estaba seguro que se arrepentiría de esto.

 ** _._**

No preguntarle.

Stiles sabía que no era precisamente el más carismático, guapo, o soportable adolescente que haya conocido Derek.

Conocía perfectamente que cuando comentara tan siquiera el hecho de que había violado su espacio personal, remarcando que eso podía a llegar considerarse como acoso en cualquier momento, el hombre lobo le estrellaría contra la pared sin consideración alguna.

Y vaya que dolía.

Está bien, puede que sus huesos no sean tan resistentes como los de ellos, pero exige un poco de empatía al menos. De acuerdo, bien, aceptaba que puede que moleste de vez en cuando al lobo amargado que es Derek, pero eso no significaba que debía de ser tan rudo y bruto con él… o al menos eso quería pensar. Su espalda estaba harta de las paredes y superficies planas en la cual era aplastada constantemente.

Danny había insinuado que debía de hablar con la otra parte involucrada—el amargado Hale—, para estar completamente seguro que había entendido bien y no estaba malinterpretándolo. Pero Stiles estaba harto de las empotradas en la pared, de lo cruel que solía ser el lobo cuando se trataba de acorralarlo para amenazarlo… y tenía el suficiente sentido de supervivencia para ni siquiera pensar en preguntarle a Derek que demonios había ocurrido, y que significaba que le gustaban ambos Stiles. ¿Acaso Stiles le gustaba?

—¡Imposible! —grito antes de que se pudiera controlar.

—¿Qué es imposible? —pregunto Scott a sus espaldas, y tuvo que ponerse una amno en el pecho cuando lo escucho.

Su corazón aumento el ritmo considerablemente, mientras veía a su mejor amigo sentado en su cama detrás de él. ¿Cuándo había llegado Scott? ¿Por qué los lobos tenían que ser tan malditamente sigilosos?

—Algún día los lobos aprenderán que somos sensibles—gruño, mirándole molesto y aun con el pulso acelerado—. Y eso será cuando mi padre les de casa por matarme de un ataque al corazón.

—Estas exagerando—comento el castaño, mirándole divertido—. ¿Qué es imposible?

—Estaba pensando en que pasaría si alguno de ustedes es mordido por una araña radioactiva, como _Spiderman_ , ya sabes; pero después me di cuenta que eso era imposible—contesto de manera sarcástica, esperando que, como siempre, Scott tardara en averiguar su sarcasmo—. ¿Existirán las arañas radioactivas? Me imagino a un lobo trepándose como un insecto, seria gracioso. Muy gracioso. De hecho, ¿te interesaría ser sujeto de pruebas? Podríamos buscar arañas y dejar que te piquen a ti y a la manada.

—No creo que ninguno te deje hacerlo.

—Me las arreglaría—sonrió de lado—, aunque necesitaría tus súper poderes de lobo para que les dejes la araña en el cabello. Les picaría sin que se dieran cuenta, y como son hombres lobos serán inmunes al veneno, pero puede que les deje secuelas.

Se giró, comenzando a teclear en la computadora.

—No sé cómo llegamos a tener esta conversación—suspiro Scott, mirándole seriamente por primera vez desde que llego—. Pero no vengo por eso, Stiles. Algo está rondando los límites de la manada.

El humano alzo la mirada antes esto, dejando de escribir en el teclado y prestando atención. Se giró en la silla de inmediato, quedando frente a Scott y mirándole con curiosidad.

Si su amigo estaba ahí, diciéndole que un ser sobrenatural, porque era lo más probable que fuera ese _algo_ , estaba cerca de Beacon Hills, era porque necesitaban o necesitarían su ayuda para detenerlo, para averiguar si era o no peligroso y sobretodo, para estar seguros que no pasaría nada que involucrara dañar a inocentes. Pero siempre terminaba, por algún extraño motivo, lastimándolo a él.

—¿Quieres mi ayuda? —pregunto, viendo la cara apenada de su amigo.

—Stiles…

—¿Por qué todos los chuchos del pueblo vienen a mi cuando tienen problemas? ¿Tengo cara de ser especialista en "Problemas caninos"? Yo también tengo mis problemas y no te agobio con ellos cuando…

—Vamos Stiles…—pidió de nuevo McCall, apenado.

—¡No! Nada de "Vamos Stiles". Hablo en serio. Debería de comenzar a cobrarles cada vez que recurran a mí. Así al menos tendría mi seguro de vida y no me preocuparía si llegan a matarme.

—No vas a morir—no pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara, y giro su cabeza bruscamente hacia la ventana, con el ceño fruncido. Derek estaba ahí parado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirándole seriamente—. No permitiremos que mueras.

—Es un gran consuelo que me lo diga quien amenaza con matarme—comentó con sarcasmo.

No estaba molesto con ellos, bueno, puede que sí. Pero tenía sus razones. Derek le había dejado con un enredo de dudas personales y existenciales que él tendría que resolver; Scott, por otro lado, le había ignorado los últimos días, porque estaba demasiado ocupado con su nuevo _amiguito_ Isaac como para reparar en él. Es cierto, su mejor amigo le necesitaba ahora, pero siempre era lo mismo. Casi podía observar una introducción parecida a la de los súper héroes: _Cuando los hombres lobo no pueden con algo, ¿A quién debes llamar? ¡A Stiles!_

Derek le miro, con seriedad, y Scott hizo lo mismo con la tristeza y la súplica en sus facciones.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda—dijo el castaño. Stiles le miro, antes de suspirar.

—Seguramente me arrepentiré de esto.

 ** _._**

Derek corría por los alrededores del bosque, entre los límites del territorio de la manada, prestando atención a cualquier sonido o aroma extraño.

Desde luego, cuando había descubierto el olor desconocido a sus sentidos se había alarmado, e incluso estuvo tentado en ir directamente a buscar al responsable que había invadido su territorio; pero se había detenido a último minuto, sabiendo de sobra que el Alpha ya no era él. Era Scott, y como tal, debía de ir antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Y ahora, cuando Scott había mandado a la manada a rastrear ese aroma desconocido, incluyendo a la recién integrada Malia, sabía que podía ser que se haya equivocado en su decisión, y que hubiera presentado menos riesgo ir a por la creatura invasora desde que estuvo al tanto de su presencia en Beacon Hills.

En especial para…

—¿Podríamos… descansar un poco?... —Stilinski se detuvo en un árbol, reposando su espalda contra la superficie roñosa del tronco y jadeando con fuerza.

Stiles no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de persecución, mucho menos a andar corriendo detrás de un hombre lobo durante media hora sin descanso. Demonios, pensó, sintiendo su cara caliente y sus pulmones a punto de dejar de funcionar correctamente. Morir por cansancio sonaba terrible, y la verdad, él quería morir como un héroe de manera especial, no por olvidar como respirar y con fatiga.

Derek se detuvo unos metros adelante, gruñendo con furia y girándose para encontrar la figura casi desfallecida del humano de la manada. Cuando Scott había dicho que todos debían de encontrarla, no esperaba que realmente _todos,_ incluyendo a Stiles y Lydia, tuvieran que buscarla. Camino hacia el chico con paso pesado.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de descansar—gruño con molestia, y presto mayor atención a los latidos erráticos del chico—. Levántate

—No todos… somos… hombres lobo con poderes…—hablaba entre jadeos, y por un momento se preocupó de que dejara de respirar.

Rodo los ojos, llegando hasta Stiles y arrodillarse frente a él, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Como si fuera posible, los latidos del humano comenzaron a aumentar de velocidad, y subió una ceja al saber que el chico seguía teniéndole miedo.

—Aun me tienes miedo—no era una pregunta, pero el impulso de negar fue demasiado fuerte para el chico.

—¡N-no! —grito, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver como el lobo frente a él fruncía el ceño con molestia. Seguramente se debían a su oído _sensible_ —. D-digo… no te tengo miedo, ¿Por qué tendría que tenerle miedo a alguien que puede matarme, lastimarme, golpearme, mutilarme…? ¡No es que tenga miedo de que eso suceda! Solo… estoy cansado. No es normal para un humano correr como desquiciado por el bosque y…

—Stiles—le llamo, en un gruñido.

—¿Qué?

—Cállate—se levantó, mirándole desde arriba, y ofreciéndole su mano.

Ciertamente, la estrategia que Scott estaba empleando no iba a funcionar, pensó, al saber que los demás probablemente estaban corriendo por el bosque buscando _lo que sea que sea esa cosa_ sin limitaciones como las que él tenía. Puede que Stiles no sea una carga del todo, pero si retrasaría su propia búsqueda, y aunque el chico fuera divertido en algunas ocasiones—cosa que _nunca_ admitiría por voluntad propia— y una gran compañía, el único que conocía el aroma era Derek, y era el único que no podría usar sus habilidades a la completa búsqueda.

Porque tenía que cuidar de Stiles.

Bufo con fastidio, mirando la mano frente a él y tomándola a regañadientes, sabiendo que su descanso pequeño había terminado. Derek lo impulso con fuerza, demasiada, y la característica torpeza que comenzaba a odiar le hizo tropezar, cayendo de narices sobre el pecho del lobo. Duro.

Jodidamente duro.

Su nariz dolía a horrores, y no ahogo un gemido de dolor. Sintió un líquido escurrir de un orificio y se maldijo por ser tan _malditamente_ delicado a comparación con los hombres lobo.

En cualquier momento, a Stiles le hubiera parecido tremendamente romántico el hecho de caer sobre el pecho de Derek y subir la mirada lentamente, dándose cuenta que estaban malditamente cerca como en las películas y cualquier movimiento significaría rozar sus labios. Lo aceptaba, desde que había aclarado sus dudas con Danny se había dado cuenta que, tal vez, le gustaba un poquito el lobo Hale. Y ese momento pensó que sería mágico. Pero ahora le parecía simplemente doloroso e incómodo.

Muy doloroso.

—Stiles, ¿Estas bien? —sintió las manos de Derek separarlo de su pecho, y pudo ver la mancha de sangre en la camiseta blanca del lobo. Demonios…

El aroma a hierro llego a su nariz con rapidez, y supo que Stiles sangraba. Le miro con atención, pero el chico tenía la mirada puesta hacia abajo. Con su mano tomo el mentón del de lunares, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen. Presto atención al hilo de sangre que salía de una fosa nasal, y se alarmo un poco. Demonios…

—Estas sangrando.

—Gracias por decir lo obvio—rodo los ojos ante el sarcasmo.

—¿Aun herido no puedes evitar usar el sarcasmo? —gruño, llevándose las manos hacia el borde de su camiseta blanca, ignorando la mancha carmesí.

—Es un talento de nacimiento—contesto, y se fijó en lo que Derek hacía.

El corazón de Stiles se disparó, y una imagen de una película para chicas le vino a la mente. _Luna nueva_ — y no es que él viera esa clase de películas, no. Solo la había visto para quitar su curiosidad acerca de los licántropos y todo eso. Solo investigación—. En esa escena en particular, cuando el hombre lobo se quitaba la camiseta para evitar que la chica sangrara, y tuvo que reprimir un jadeo de sorpresa al pensar que Derek, el gran _Sourwolf_ que aterroriza y patea niños, haría lo mismo. Cuan fue su alivio—decepción— al ver que solo se había arrancado un trozo pequeño de tela. Que, cabe mencionar, no dejaba ver absolutamente nada de piel. Nada.

—Scott me matara si sabe que saliste herido—doblo el pedazo de tela blanco, acercándoselo al rostro al humano y secando la sangre. No se había roto la nariz, de milagro, pero si se la había lastimado un poco. Pero no era lo bastante preocupante para que se ahogara con su propia sangre.

Desvió la mirada, sonrojado y nervioso, y espero con todas sus fuerzas que Derek estuviera lo bastante ocupado para notar el aroma a nerviosismo en el aire, y si se percataba de ello, ojala que pensara que no se debía a su cercanía. Eso sería vergonzoso.

—Gracias—murmuro, sin mirarlo aún.

El otro no contesto y siguió ocupado retirando la sangre. Suspiro cuando hubo terminado y lanzo el pedazo de tela a un lado, girándose y dándole la espalda.

—Debemos seguir—indico, comenzando a avanzar con paso rápido pero aún más despacio de lo usual, para que Stiles le siguiera.

—De acuerdo—gruño con los dientes apretados, sintiendo sus piernas comenzar a caminar en reflejo hacia la espalda de Derek.

—Parece que te hemos contagiado los gruñidos, cachorro—sonrió, sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

—¡Derek hale bromeando! —dramatizo, llevando las manos a su cabello desordenado y con una expresión alarmada—. Necesito una cámara para inmortalizar el momento.

El lobo gruño con fuerza.

—Y yo necesito ponerte un bozal.

Ninguno de los dos se giró después de eso, abandonando ese árbol, y sin prestar atención, que el pedazo de tela empapado en sangre seguía ahí, siendo fijamente observado por una creatura en las sombras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nini:** Perdon por no actualizarla antes, pero es que, adivinen quien no tenia inspiración, sí. Yo :c lamento no haber subido nada de este fic, en serio, porque yo quería terminarlo antes pero pues.. veces la vida nos da vueltas de tuerca inesperadas. Gracias a todos los que me apoyan con la historia, y a los que me han leído alguna vez.¡Gracias a todos! Feliz navidad y año nuevo, los peores deseos para ustedes. Sin más que decir, aquí esta el cap de hoy.

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 ** _La creatura._**

Stiles sufre.

Oh como sufre.

Se revuelve el pelo constantemente y se lo tira, de manera que cuando se bañe, este se caiga del estrés. Seguramente quedara calvo a edad temprana y tendrá que ponerse una peluca para ocultarlo. Pero será una peluca hecha con el pelo que Allison se corte mensualmente, para así poder tener una hecha con cabello de verdad y poder peinarla con gel. Al menos así tendrá ese estilo desordenado que ha estado teniendo hace unos meses.

Probablemente también se compre maquillaje para ocultar las ojeras que le aparecieron por no dormir y estar pegado al ordenador.

Pero no puede dormir, porque, demonios, cada vez que pega un ojo sueña con él. Con la persona que se ha convertido en el innombrable. Con alguien cuyo nombre es peor que Voldemort. Y...

—Derek quiere que nos reunamos en el Loft.

Y del que obviamente Scott no sabe nada.

Se gira para ver a su mejor amigo, quien le observa de igual manera desde la puerta de su habitación. Stiles bufa, con fastidio evidente enmarcado en sus facciones, y toma su sudadera de color rojo antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Pasa de largo de Scott, quien le mira sin comprender absolutamente nada, y baja las escaleras hacia la puerta, pensando que su día ya es bastante malo para tener que ir a la casa de tu-ya-sabes-quien-y-no-es-Voldy por asuntos de la manada. Piensa que ya está bastante molesto, y que ni siquiera es mediodía.

Los peldaños de madera rechinan bajo el poco peso de Stiles, y tiende a fruncir el ceño cuando se encuentra con Isaac, Lydia y Allison en la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que bajen. La pelirroja arquea una ceja en su dirección, mientras que la cazadora de la manada sonríe un poco. Stiles no pude sonreír aunque lo intente. No tiene suficiente energía y tampoco la motivación.

—Stiles—escucha la voz de Scott desde arriba de las escaleras, y aunque sabe que probablemente por su culpa tenga otro problema que resolver mientras se dirigen al Loft, voltea.

—¿Qué? —pregunta ante la sonrisa divertida que su amigo le dirige y este solo sube su mano, la cual sostiene algo.

Unos zapatos.

Oh...

—No tienes zapatos.

Y el día empieza bien.

.

Scott sabe que Stiles no está bien.

Siente la molestia venir de cada parte de su cuerpo mientras están de camino al Loft, y no solo se debe a que, otra vez, han acudido a él para resolver un misterio supernatural. Sabe que, si bien su amigo no le agrada ser el detective personal de la manada, no es por ello que está molesto. Scott acepta que él puede ser despistado, pero lo que si conoce con total precisión, es a Stiles.

Porque Stiles ha convivido con él desde hace años, se ha quedado a dormir en su casa como si fuera su segundo hogar—que, de hecho, ese era el caso— y su madre lo trata como a un hijo más. Y Scott, bueno, él puede actuar de la misma manera con el Sheriff.

—Stiles—le llama preocupado, ya cansado del olor a molestia y el ceño fruncido. El silencio estaba bien—, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algo que te molesta?

—Además del hecho de bajar sin zapatos esta mañana—rueda los ojos el humano—. Scott, pensé que te había dicho que tenía problemas...

—No, dijiste que no me preocupabas con tus problemas, nunca mencionaste que tenías problemas.

—¿Y no pensaste que dije eso por algo? Obviamente tengo problemas, Scott.

—Perdón, perdón—dice, no queriendo distraerlo demasiado del camino—. Pensé que solo lo dijiste por dar un ejemplo.

—No, Scott—suspira Stiles, pero no retira sus ojos de la carretera—. Tengo problemas.

—¿Qué clase de problemas? ¿Puedo ayudarte? ¿Se trata de alguien que te ha estado molestando? ¿A quién tengo que golpear? ¿Jackson ha sido un idiota?

—Son problemas personales—dice incrédulo—, no me estoy sufriendo Bullying. Y sí, Jackson es normalmente un idiota, pero no es nada que no pueda manejar con un arma de acónito...

—¿Entonces?

Stiles se queda callado, apretando las manos entorno al volante. Scott sabe que no le dirá a menos que sea necesario, y aunque no lo presionara, porque Stiles tarde o temprano le dirá; son amigos, los mejores, se supone que se digan las cosas ¿no? Él le dijo todo sobre su relación con Allison, eso debe de contar...

—Megustaalguienyesealguienesunchico—dice rápidamente Stiles, tan rápido y espontaneo que Scott no llega a procesar nada.

—¿Qué?

—Megustaalguien...

—¿Qué? No te entiendo...

—Megustaunchico.

—Stiles podrías...

—¡Me gusta alguien, maldición! —el grito interrumpe su petición, y Scott abre la boca sorprendido—. ¿Es que nunca te limpias las orejas súper desarrolladas que tienes? Me gusta alguien, Scott. Es normal, soy un adolescente con hormonas normales, un humano; ese es mi problema y...

—¿Es alguien además de Lydia? —pregunta tranquilamente el latino, y Stiles le mira unos momentos, antes de desviar su atención de nuevo al camino.

—Sí. Es alguien además de Lydia.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que es enserio, Scotty.

—Oh—parece pensar algo durante unos segundos, antes de sonreírle—. Entonces está bien. Es bueno para ti dejar tu obsesión con Lydia.

—Ya la supere.

—Sí. Debías de hacerlo, sobretodo porque ella nunca te presto atención.

—Ya lo sé.

—Comienzo a creer que nunca le hablarías como en realidad querías, porque ella no te veía. Eras invisible para ella. Una vez le pregunte por ti, y me dijo que no tenía ni idea de quien eras... Tu padre y yo incluso hicimos una apuesta para ver cuando te darías cuenta de eso...

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre mi relación destinada al fracaso con Lydia?

—Solo si me dices quien es la afortunada.

Stiles guarda silencio. Scott ha dicho afortunada, por ende, él piensa que es una chica. ¿Se enojara si le dice que es un chico? Probablemente le apoye, porque, por favor, él es Scott, es su mejor amigo, es a quien le dio la otra mitad del dije de la amistad, ese que le ha contado todos y cada uno de sus sueños locos en la infancia, su hermano de otra madre, con quien comparte sus dudas y ansiedades; obviamente no le dirá que es un monstruo, además Scott jamás mostro tener un problema con Danny, ¿Por qué Stiles sería diferente?

—Es afortunado, Scotty—dice, pendiente en todas sus reacciones.

—Oh—Es lo único que dice Scott, abriendo los ojos sorprendido, pero después dedicándole una gran sonrisa—. Entonces te gustan los chicos.

—No los chicos, solo él...

—¿Y quién es él?

Stiles traga grueso, mirando nervioso la carretera. Por otra parte puede que no tome tan bien que sea Derek Hale de quien hablaban. De hecho, era lo más probable, porque hablaba de Derek Hale, el amargado hombre lobo ex-Alfa de Beacon Hills, aquel que te mira con ganas de arrancarte la cabeza en todo momento, ese que supuestamente odiaba y odia a Stiles, el macho semental de la manada.

Definitivamente, Stiles está jodido.

Alza la vista, dándose cuenta que ya han llegado al Loft. Stiles no es tonto, y sabe que Scott espera una respuesta, y tampoco es cobarde... pero eso no impide que salga corriendo en dirección a la puerta, dejando a McCall completamente confundido dentro del Jeep.

Jadea al llegar a la puerta, pero la abre rápidamente, subiendo las escaleras hacia el punto de reunión. Antes de siquiera estar a un metro de la entrada del Loft, Derek abre la puerta, alerta completamente y con los ojos azules. Stiles abre la boca para explicarse, pero el Beta Hale ya le ha tomado de los hombros, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada con rapidez, buscando algo.

—No estás herido—dice Derek de manera seria, aunque Stiles lo conoce lo suficiente para fijarse en sus ojos aliviados.

—No—niega extrañado, alzando una ceja, o al menos tratando de alzarla—, ¿Por qué estaría herido?

Derek le mira a los ojos con seriedad.

—Llegaste corriendo y tu corazón se podía escuchar latir como loco—dice simplemente, dándole la espalda para entrar.

— _Awww～_ , estabas preocupado por mí—suelta, exclamando y siguiendo a Derek dentro del Loft.

—No estaba preocupado.

—Si lo estabas—dice e Isaac le da una mirada desde el sofá, al lado de Lydia y Allison, quienes conversan animadamente—, ¿Qué tal estas, ricitos?

—Mejor que tu, obviamente—contesta el rubio de la manada, frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo ladinamente.

—Has mejorado en tus respuestas—felicita, sonriendo levemente.

Su mirada se gira a Derek, quien mira la puerta con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sigue la trayectoria de esta hacia la puerta, dándose cuenta que Scott entra unos segundos después. Ya están todos los miembros de la manada, porque Ethan y Aiden nunca están presentes en las reuniones espontaneas que Scott adora, y Jackson esta ocupado haciendo quien-sabe-que; sin embargo, nadie habla para decir absolutamente nada—Lydia y Allison a sus espaldas no cuentan—, y aunque ese silencio no es para nada incomodo, no puede evitar abrir la boca, impaciente de saber que atormenta al pueblo esta vez.

—Entonces, ¿Qué sucede? —dice soltando un suspiro—. ¿Amenazas sobrenaturales de nuevo?

Scott niega con la cabeza.

—Hemos encontrado rastros extraños dentro de nuestro territorio—explica—, por eso fuimos a investigar ayer, pero lo que encontramos...

—No encontramos ningún rastro—interrumpe Derek, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y eso es malo? —pregunta, mirando alternadamente a Derek y Scott—. Pensé que si no había rastro significaba que el intruso no estaba ahí.

—Si una manada de lobos extraña hubiera ingresado al territorio, fácilmente hubiéramos reconocido el familiar aroma de nosotros, incluso aunque hubieran sido cuidadosos cubriendo su rastro—explica el Beta mayor—. Una creatura sobrenatural también hubiera dejado una esencia o pisadas... no había ningún olor, y no habían rastros de nada además de animales del bosque.

—¿No es posible que hubieran camuflando su rastro usando a los animales? Como en las películas viejas de policías—comienza Stiles, poniendo su cerebro a trabajar de inmediato, sintiéndose interesado en el caso. Un nuevo desafío para Stillinski—. En ellas el villano siempre logra cubrir su rastro de la ley, ¿Puede ser que persiguieran animales y usarlos de camuflaje para sus huellas? O están también los arboles, ustedes pueden trepar ¿cierto? ¿Qué nos asegura que no treparon?

—El aroma no desaparece de un día a otro—Derek dice de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño aun más, y es probable que Stiles pueda escuchar como los engranes y las neuronas funcionan dentro del cerebro de todos.

—Entonces, estamos tratando con un ser inteligente...—comienza Isaac, llamando la atención de Stiles al emplear un tono incrédulo— , ¿Qué puede ocultar su olor? ¿Existe una creatura así?

—Bueno, no sabíamos que había una manada de Alfas—Stiles se encoge de hombros restándole importancia—. Hemos enfrentado kanimas y Darachs malévolos, no sabemos que otra cosa hay ahí afuera.

—Stiles tiene razón—secunda Scott.

Derek niega con la cabeza un poco, haciendo una mueca con su boca y dejándola en una fina línea apretada. Stiles siente la curiosidad picarle desde la garganta, y trata de detenerla, sintiendo como su sentido común la ata con una cuerda gruesa. Sin embargo, la curiosidad se retuerce con ganas, soltándose de las cuerdas y saltando hacia la libertad.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, grandote?

Derek alza la vista para verle, pero no hace ningún comentario hacia el apodo.

—Conozco un par de creaturas que pueden ser la que buscamos, pero no estoy del todo seguro—Hale niega con la cabeza, contestando tranquilamente aunque con la voz apretada, como si no quisiera dejar salir un gruñido de frustración—. No tengo idea de cual de ellas puede ser...

—Mientras no haya muertos, no encuentro en problema a esperar—dice Isaac, bufando un poco debido al aburrimiento.

Stiles y los demás, incluso sorprendentemente Scott, le miran con mala cara.

—No podemos permitir que haya muertos—dice el Alfa, frunciendo el ceño un poco debido a la molestia—. Uno de los deberes de la manada es proteger al pueblo. Si dejamos que esa... creatura mate a alguien... habremos fallado.

—Nadie matara a nadie— habla Allison orgullosa, acercándose con el porte de toda Argent—. Podemos preguntarle a Deaton, ir de nuevo a buscar alguna pista.

—Tal vez solo esta de paso—Stiles alza la voz, mirando a Scott seriamente—. Ya sabes, Beacon es un bosque, puede que solo haya pasado casualmente para evitar las grandes ciudades y su destino sea otro.

—Puede ser—accede su mejor amigo, asintiendo.

—Yo encuentro todo muy sospechoso—dice Derek, tan bajo que fue casi imposible para Stiles escucharlo.

—Por dios, Derek, que no todas las cosas sobrenaturales en Beacon Hills tienen que ser unos psicópatas asesinos.

Algo parece brillar en los ojos verdes del hombre lobo cuando termina de decir la frase, y eso definitivamente llama la atención de Stiles, que ha comenzado a fijarse en todos y cada uno de los pequeños detalles de todo lo que los rodea desde que esos detalles comenzaron a ser más que simples coincidencias; las cosas diminutas siempre escondían algo tras la insignificancia.

Por lo mismo, no puede evitar esperar expectante ante lo que Derek piensa, orando a todos los dioses que realmente quiera compartir sus especulaciones con la manada, o al menos con él. Porque Stiles busca esa señal, aquella que le diga que todo lo pasado ha significado algo para Derek también, desde aquella bala mágica y la posibilidad de amputarle el brazo con una sierra, asta el incidente del Kanima en la piscina, e incluso aquella vez que de manera indirecta impidió que muriera siendo atacado por Isaac.

Derek se percata de su escrutinio, alzando una ceja en su dirección. De haber estado en un película romántica, lo más probable es que Stiles se hubiera sonrojado furiosamente ante el hecho de ser atrapado con las manos en la masa, pero en lugar de eso, su corazón da un salto dentro de su pecho, haciéndole sonreír nerviosamente sin sentir el cosquilleo o la sensación caliente en sus mejillas. Esta es la vida real, Stiles, no te vas a sonrojar como colegiala enamorada aunque seas una.

—Llamare a Peter—la frase que Derek dice es suficiente para hacerle abrir la boca de la impresión.

—¿Tu tío Peter? —repite, impresionado, mirando al beta de ojos verdes con las cejas alzadas en pura sorpresa e incredulidad—. ¿El mismo Peter que convirtió a Scott, mató a tu hermana, me secuestró, transformó en Banshee a Lydia—nota por el rabillo del ojo como la pelirroja se estremece en un escalofrió—, nos trato de matar y volvió de la muerte? ¿El asesino psicópata de Beacon Hills? ¿Ese Peter?

Derek aprieta el ceño, con fuerza, a la vez que sus manos estrujan un poco sus brazos.

—Sí Stiles, ese Peter.

—Vale, es cierto que nos ayudo muchas ocasiones también, aunque la mayoría fue para salvar su propio pellejo y garantizar su lugar en la manada; pero, repito, nos trato de matar.

—Derek, no quiero sonar como Stiles—comienza Scott, mirando con precaución la situación, no queriendo ver a miembros de la manada, sobre todo al más fuerte atacando al más débil, pelear—, pero ¿Es necesario?

—También es el único que ha tratado con creaturas sobrenaturales más tiempo que todos nosotros—Derek tampoco parece muy contento de tener que llamar a su tío, nota Stiles—. A menos que se quieran a arriesgar a terminar persiguiendo a un asesino, debemos llamarle antes de que aparezcan algunos cadáveres.

—Sigo sin estar de acuerdo—resopla Stiles, cruzándose de brazos él esta vez.

Derek sonríe de lado, con altanería.

—No es como si quisiéramos que lo estés—suelta con sarcasmo impreso en la voz.

Stiles frunce el ceño en su dirección, mirándole con mala cara.

—Bueno—dice Scott, llamando la atención de ambos. Stiles le mira, dándose cuenta que Lydia, Allison e Isaac están mirándoles también—, creo que es todo lo que hay que discutir. Ahora hay que buscar pistas y dividirnos. Lydia, vas conmigo, Isaac y Allison juntos, Derek y Stiles...

—Creo que es mucho mejor ir solos, Scott—le interrumpe Derek, mirándole con seriedad—. Podremos recorrer más terreno si solo vamos tu, Isaac y yo.

—Eso no es...—comienza Stiles indignado, pero Isaac le interrumpe.

—Tiene razón, Scott—dice, mirándolo con seriedad él también. Traidor—. Si vamos nosotros tres correremos por el bosque mucho más rápido.

—Pueden ir rápido con nosotros ahí—esta vez la que habla es Allison, cruzándose de brazos y mirándoles con molestia.

Stiles esta seguro de que es lo que pasa por su cabeza. Lobos pretensiosos.

—Y no digo que no—se apresura el rubio—, pero será peligroso, no sabemos que creatura es, y por si no te has dado cuenta, no sanan como nosotros. Moriran con facilidad.

Allison le apunta con una ballesta en miniatura que Stiles no sabe en donde demonios la ocultaba.

—Podemos defendernos.

—Sera más sencillo que investiguen.

Derek suelta un bufido, negando con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Solo era una opción—dice, mirándoles con su típica cara de "son unos niñatos y yo soy más maduro" —. No tienen que pelear por todo.

—Sea como sea—dice Stiles, tomando del brazo a Scott—, no me dejaras afuera, amigo. Yo voy.

.

Allison y Lydia, al final, también decidieron ir, además que Jackson se les unió tiempo después, decidiendo que, por más que tuvieran problemas, Lydia no podía ir sola con Scott; cuando llegaron al bosque, acataron las indicaciones de Scott, dejándole a él, como no, con Derek.

Como siempre, igual que las otras ocasiones, el camino del bosque era inestable, haciéndole ir con los ojos puestos sobre el suelo, no queriendo tropezar mientras corre y romperse algo. Derek estaba delante de él, trotando con agilidad y con aspecto fresco, como si apenas hubiera comenzado a correr o no corriera en lo absoluto.

Stiles trata de alcanzarlo, comenzando a correr más rápido a través del camino lleno de ramas y hojas secas del bosque de Beacon Hills.

Está a punto de alcanzarlo cuando Derek para de repente, haciendo que se estrelle contra su espalda. Al menos no se cae por el impacto.

—Que demonios, Derek...—comienza, pero el susodicho le interrumpe con un siseo—. No me digas que...

—Cállate.

Derek se ha movido, cubriéndole de un flanco y mirando fijamente en dirección a unos arboles. Todo su cuerpo esta tenso, en expectación, como si fuera un animal preparado para saltar y matar en cualquier momento, sintiéndose amenazado y dispuesto a abandonarse a los instintos de ser necesario. Con los músculos en tensión, Stiles descubre que es incluso más grande de lo que recuerda, imponente, con un aura a peligro que exige respeto, sumisión, rendición.

A Stiles no le importaría rendirse ante aquel guerrero... en serio que no le importaría.

Entonces es cuando escucha. Una rama se quiebra en los arboles que Derek vigila. Todo el cuerpo de Stiles se coloca en posición tensa, tratando de hacer lo que Derek hizo hace unos momentos y como siempre, fallando estrepitosamente; un adolescente humano delgaducho, pálido y lleno de lunares no es ni remotamente tan amenazante como un hombre lobo alto y musculoso. Puede que en ese momento Stiles se vea patético tratando de infringir intimidación igual que el otro, pero no pierde nada con intentarlo ¿Cierto?

Otro crujido, y el sudor ya ha comenzado a resbalar por su espalda. Sudor frio y de nerviosismo.

—No sabia que este fuera territorio de una manada.

Una voz corta el silencio del bosque como un cuchillo afilado cortaría un trozo de mantequilla, haciendo que todo lo demás se vea opacado, y unas cuantas aves tomen el vuelo como si se alejaran de un peligro mayor a los humanos. Un predador.

Derek le oculta aun más detrás de su espalda.

Stiles se asoma levemente, queriendo ver quien es el que ha causado ese cambio de hambiente en el bosque. Su decepción llega justo entonces.

Un hombre en gabardina oscura es lo único que hay parado ahí, con una sonrisa fría y ladina, que en un momento le recordó a Jackson. Unos ojos azules frios y calculadores y un cabello tan rubio que casi parece blanco; es bastante alto, pero muy delgado, sin músculos debajo de la tela, y es tan pálido que fácilmente pudo haber pasado por un enfermo, a excepción del brillo malicioso de esos zafiros de hielo. Parece una persona normal.

—Lo es, ahora lárgate—el gruñido de Derek hace que su espalda vibre levemente donde están los omoplatos y el torso, haciendo que Stiles mire al hombre de nuevo. Si Derek respondió así, es peligroso.

El sujeto suelta una risa, y entonces se queda callado, olfateando levemente el aire.

—Eso no será posible, Beta—dice, con su voz aterciopelada y delgada, tan suave como un pergamino antiguo que sobrevuela el viento hasta los oídos de Stiles—. Ahora, se amable y llévame llama al Alfa para poder discutir como adultos. Y que sea rápido, ¿Quieres? Porque el humano detrás de ti comienza a hacer que pierda el control de mis acciones.

Derek vuelve a rugir, y es entonces que los ojos del sujeto y los de Stiles se encuentran. Un escalofrió de terror apresa al joven Stillinski, haciendo que instintivamente se oculte detrás de Derek, buscando refugio a un mal mayor que el no alcanza a comprender.

Un rugido se escucha cerca de su posición, y Stiles agradece en silencio a Scott.

—¿Ese es el Alfa? —el hombre parece nada impresionado, sino más bien, divertido.

—Lárgate de aquí—gruñe el de ojos verdes.

Stiles ha visto a Derek Hale enojado, con él la mayoría de las veces, pero nunca lo ha visto así de furioso, mucho menos con una persona que no fuera él.

—¿O que, lobito? —reto el otro—. ¿Lanzaras al humano a atacarme, acaso? No me hagas reír.

El hombre da unos pasos al frente, tranquilo, y es entonces que todo el lobo de Derek sale a la superficie, subiendo los brazos en una pose defensiva que Stiles le ha visto tomar varias veces en el entrenamiento. De sus labios sale una advertencia.

—No te acerques.

—Puedo acercarme si quiero—corrige el otro, sonriendo aun más—. Mírate, solo eres un Beta. Ni siquiera durarías nada contra mi.

—¿Y que tal contra un Alfa? —la voz de Scott llega como una nota que alivia a Stiles de sobremanera.

Sus ojos van en dirección a la voz, encontrándose con Scott, Isaac, Jackson e incluso los gemelos transformados, y justo detrás de ellos, Allison empuña su arco, con la cuerda tensada y una flecha que brilla por la plata de la punta en ella.

Entonces Stiles mira al hombre, dándose cuenta que sigue sonriendo.

—¿Así que esta es la manada de Beacon Hills? —dice, despectivamente—. Vaya, esperaba algo más... sorprendente, considerando que derrotaron a los Alfas. Como sea, yo no seré tan fácil de aniquilar como esas bolas de pelo viejo.

En un parpadeo, el hombre ya estaba justo frente a Scott, tomándolo de la camiseta y lanzándolo contra un árbol. Al parecer, Stiles no era el único sorprendido ante la rapidez, pues incluso Allison se mostraba sorprendida. Derek, sin embargo, se gira en su dirección, empujándole levemente hacia atrás y lanzándose contra el sujeto, quien lo esquiva apenas, haciéndose a un lado. Les dedica una ultima mirada burlona antes de desaparecer hacia los arboles, sin dejar ni un rastro de huellas.

Derek gruñe con furia.

—Demonios—trata de lanzarse en carrera contra el hombre, pero los gemelos le detienen a tiempo, impidiendo que cometa una segura locura.

—No puedes ir—dice Ethan—. Has visto lo que le hizo a Scott, tu no podrás hacer nada solo contra él.

—Entonces vengan conmigo, debemos detenerlo...—Derek se retuerce, tratando de liberarse del agarre de acero de Ethan y Aiden, e incluso Isaac ha ido tratando de detenerlo al ver que los gemelos tenían dificultades—. Suéltenme.

—¿Qué era esa cosa? —pregunta Allison, todavía impresionada por las habilidades del hombre.

—¡Era un jodido vampiro! — Derek aun apresado, se gira hacia ella con sus ojos brillando en azul, con una mueca de absoluta rabia. Stiles nunca lo había visto así, mucho menos lo había escuchado gritar. Siempre lo veía tan controlado... trata de liberarse de nuevo, pero es inútil—. ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

—¡Cálmate ya, Derek! —el grito de Scott retumba en sus oídos, y entonces se gira, viendo como su amigo tiene los ojos rojos y Derek le mira con la cabeza gacha, impotente y temblando en rabia y tensión. Scott no parece herido, nota aliviado—. Debemos detenerlo, pero no ahora. Es mucho más rápido que nosotros...

—Pero no más fuerte—dice rápidamente una voz en el bosque. Stiles se gira al sentir la conocida presencia de Peter Hale, quien aparece caminando con tranquilidad, aunque sus ojos denoten alarma—. Los vampiros son rápidos, es cierto, pero no son fuertes como nosotros, eso nos dara una ventaja... además, solo es uno.

—No puede estar viajando solo, y lo sabes—dice Derek, ya calmado y soltándose el agarre de los demás—. Debe de tener una pareja. Siempre viajan en par.

Peter asiente con la cabeza.

—Probablemente sí. Debemos de ir con Deaton...

—No teníamos vampiros desde—Derek niega con la cabeza, interrumpiéndose—. Tenemos que ir a por él.

—¿Es tan peligroso? —Stiles pregunta, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de los demás—. Vale, ¿Es peligroso además de lo obvio? ¿Aparte de beber sangre y alimentarse de humanos?

—Él no está aquí para comerlos como hamburguesas—aclara Peter, mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. Él esta aquí por la manada, ellos son así. Van con una manada poderosa y la retan por deporte, como unos verdaderos suicidas.

—En teoría, ya están muertos, así que no pueden suicidarse.

—Cállate Stiles—gruñe Derek, rodando los ojos.

—Bien, me callo, continua Peter...

—Como decía—continua el lobo mayor—, ellos llegan a un territorio para pelear por él, para tener un territorio de caza y no ser molestados por tomar otro. Los vampiros se instalan en un terreno elegido para subsistir un tiempo en él y controlarlo a su antojo, luego se aburren y van a por otro. Es un ciclo de nunca acabar. Y mi sobrino tiene razón, no viajan solos. Siempre se les ve acompañado en pareja, y si uno es peligroso para un lobo, dos serian mortales.

—¿No pueden morderlos? Ya sabes, ¿Cómo en Van Hellsing? ¿Su mordida no es veneno para ellos?

—Si lo es—asiente con la cabeza—, pero su sangre lo es para nosotros. Es un arma de doble filo, y además de la mordida de un hombre lobo, lo único que logra herirles es la plata y el fuego.

—¿El ajo?

—Conozco a un par que les gusta demasiado el ajo.

—¿Crucifijos?

—Los crucifijos funcionan, ya que, teóricamente Dios los abandono... pero no funcionan con los viejos, pues al parecer deja de surtir efecto después de alejarse de Dios.

—¿Estaca al corazón?

Isaac alza una ceja.

—¿Qué acaso tu no morirías con una estaca clavada en el corazón? —comenta burlón.

—JaJa—ríe sarcásticamente—. Muy gracioso ricitos...

—No—contesta Peter—. Las estacas no funcionan.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Scott. Stiles le mira con semblante sombrío.

—Porque—dice, sonriendo maliciosamente—, no tienen corazón.

—Tiene sentido—y Scott, como siempre, se cree cada una de sus palabras. Que inocente.

Derek gruñe, llamando la atención de todos.

—Silencio todos, debemos de ir con Deaton—indica, comenzando a caminar—. Él puede saber algo del porque los vampiros están en Beacon Hills.

Los demás con un asentimiento van detrás de él.

—Le enviare un mensaje a mi papá diciendo que estaremos ocupados—dice Stiles, comenzando a caminar tras ellos. Entonces, como por arte de magia, su celular cae de sus manos, observando en cámara lenta como es que se destruye contra una raíz torcida de un árbol.

Oh dios.

El día, definitivamente no puede ir peor. Aunque claro, habla demasiado pronto.

Porque había olvidado que él es Stiles Stilinski.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nini:** bien, a carencia de inspiración, debo decir que si sigues mi otro fic "You are mine": Lo siento por no subir el cap siguiente rápidamente. Volví a la escuela, pero eso no significa que deje mis fics sin terminar, en especial este, que no tiene muchos capítulos y en serio me gusta como esta quedando y siento que tiene potencial si lo manejo adecuadamente. ¡Mil gracias por leer la historia, comentar y dar me gusta! En serio, me hacen feliz :D sin más que decir, además de otra vez gracias, espero que disfruten el capítulo del fic.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Amor a primera impresión, todo aquello por olor.**

Muchos piensan que la primera impresión de la persona que está destinada a ti será por medio de la vista. Cuando la veas sentirás cosquillas en el estomago, pensaras que no hay nada más hermoso en el universo y sus ojos te atraparan para jamás soltarte, haciendo que se conviertan irónicamente en tu nuevo color favorito y que fantasees con ellos todos los días.

Pero Scott sabe que no es así, porque su primera impresión fue por medio del olfato.

Fue un jueves, lo recuerda perfectamente porque fue el primer día que volvió a entrenar Lacrosse desde el incidente con Kate Argent y Peter, cuando por fin pensaba que su vida podía tener un poco de normalidad porque su único secreto era estar saliendo con Allison a escondidas de sus padres, como cualquier adolescente haría si se cree enamorado. Bueno, o eso antes de entrar en el vestuario, charlar con Stiles como normalmente haría y no tener idea de nada de lo que pasaría ese día.

Hasta que le olio.

Era fácil reconocer el aroma de un Licántropo una vez que se tenia conocimiento de cómo era. Aquello oscuro que se adhería al aroma natural, parecido a una flor exótica de petalos oscuros, porque Scott pensaba que las flores de pétalos oscuros tenían un olor... bueno, oscuro.

Por lo mismo no se molesto en evitar que Stiles supiera que pasaba por su cabeza, diciéndole que un hombre lobo estaba dentro de la habitación. Pero no le conto que el aroma era lindo. Distinto al de los demás y haciendo que quisiera buscarlo, olfateando aun más profundamente y llenándose de ese aroma especial que había en el ambiente.

Esa fue la primera vez que Scott olfateo el aroma de _ella_ en este caso _él_.

Derek le había advertido que había por ahí ciertas personas, o lobos, que tenían un aroma que literalmente parecía cantarles, seducirlos, y, bueno, aunque el lobo alfa no utilizo aquellas palabras precisamente, le dio a entender ello.

Lo que paso después fue confuso, y se encontró a si mismo olfateando a todos los jugadores del equipo de Lacrosse tratando de encontrar al licántropo, sonriendo estupidamente cuando encontro el olor, y borrandola de inmediato cuando su mirada se encontro con la ambarina de Isaac.

Siempre pensó que Derek exageraba cuando habló sobre esa persona, lo tomó como uno de los muchos intentos fallidos para tratar de alejarle de Allison; sin embargo, no. El Alfa definitivamente no exageraba, y realmente sintió como su vida se enlazaba de cierto modo con la de Isaac, ya sea en un lazo de compañeros de manada, de amigos, o bien de pareja, Scott ya sabía que queria pasar tiempo con él.

Pero tenía a Allison, y la amaba, era importante para él.

No obstante sí, se enamoro de Allison cuando la escuchó hablar por celular con su madre, y por el olor se enamoro de Isaac. Basicamente su vida se conviritío en dos personalidades, el humano quería a la Argent con todo su corazón, y la parte animal quería a Isaac con todo su... Bueno, eso no es importante. El caso es que cuando se lo dijo a Stiles, este de inmediato dijo que debía de intentarlo, que su lobo tenía la razon. Bueno, eso era antes, claro.

—¡Scott! —grita de nuevo Stiles desde la sala—. ¡Juro que si no controlas a tu maldito novio lo dejare llorando!

—Como si te tuviera miedo—responde Isaac en el mismo tono.

Y es entonces cuando Scott decide intervenir porque, realmente, no quiere limpiar restos de larimas y que Derek le mate por llenar el Loft del aroma salado que el llanto deja.

—Dejen de pelear—dice simplemente, y Stiles, quien está vestido completamente de negro usando una gran sabana que encontro en la habitacion de invitados del Loft, lentes de sol y un sombrero por más que ridiculo de Lydia, le observa con el ceño fruncido.

—Es Isaac el que no respeta mi momento de duelo—comenta Stillinski, haciendo un ademan despectivo hacia el beta rubio.

—No es mi culpa que Stiles sea tan ridiculo.

—¿A quien le llamas ridiculo, Rapuncel?

—¿Y tu a quien demonios le dices Rapuncel?

—No veo a otra persona ridiculamente rubia y quejumbrosa con su cabello en la habitación, asi que...

—Jackson es un buen candidato—dice de inmediato Isaac apuntando al susodicho y ganandose una mirada de odio por parte de este.

—No soy quejumbroso, idiota—replica Whittemore, cruzandose de brazos—. Y debo recordar que tu eres lo bastante delicado como para ser una princesita.

—Nunca pense que Jackson y yo concordaramos en algo—comenta con burla Stiles, sonriendole a Lahey con sarcasmo e ironía—, pero parece que nos has unido en por una causa en común, ricitos. Y en todo caso, si Jackson fuera una princesa de Disney, sería Aurora, ¿Es que no le vez que tiene manos de tejedor? Facilmente pudo haberse pinchado con la rueca...

—Tu serías la hermanastra de Cenicienta entonces. O a lo mucho la protagonista del monstruo que vive en el castillo y secuestra a una chica—Whittemore de inmediato a contraatacado—. Probablemente el cuento se hubo basado en ti, ya que ni con los golpes se te quita lo bestia. McCall sería Jazmín...

—¡Estas loco! Scotty sería Mulan, ¿Es que no les has visto los ojos achinados que tiene?

—Yo creo que sería Pocahontas—dice Isaac—, ya ven que es medio salvaje a veces.

—No, no—Stiles sonrie, comenzando a disfrutar esta extraña charla de princesas—. Pocahontas sería Derek, con eso de lo poco civilizado y abandonado a sus instintos asesinos que está siempre... Creo que Lydia sería Ariel, porque Merida realmente no le queda mucho.

—Entonces yo soy Elsa—Ethan se ha metido a la conversación.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —Stiles sonríe irónicamente, antes de agitar un brazo—. Tu eres Cenicienta, así que ponte a limpiar.

—Ya quisieras Stillinski.

—Allison tiene pinta de Katnis—Scott comenta distraídamente, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Stiles.

—¿Sabes que ella no es una princesa de Disney? No comentes nada Scott. Allison sería Merida pero teñida de castaña...

—Suficiente—la voz de Derek resuena en la habitación, la cual queda en silencio de inmediato. El Beta mayor de la manada McCall ha hablado con el tono "Callense de una buena vez antes de que pierda la paciencia y los mate a todos" y Stiles ya no está lo bastante dispuesto a arriesgar su vida—. Hay que concentrarnos en lo importante.

—Sí—concuerda Scott, asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué Stiles tiene una sabana?

La manada entera tiene que reprimir las ganas de ir y darle un golpe al gran Alfa McCall, que como siempre haciendo uso de sus habilidades, ha demostrado de nuevo la gran inteligencia que tiene.

—Estoy en duelo, Scott. Mi celular se rompio y en el tenia la unica foto en donde no les brillan los ojos como luciernagas diminutas—rueda los ojos Stiles, como si fuera obvio—. Ahora hay que retomar el tema importante. ¿Por qué hay vampiros en Beacon?

—No lo sé—gruñe Derek, cruzandose de brazos y mirando hacia Peter, como si este pudiera tener una idea.

—No me mires a mi, sobrino—alza las manos rapidamente—. No ha habido vampiros aquí desde que tu madre corrio a varios nomadas.

—¿Entonces? —Stiles alza las cejas, quitandose los lentes de sol porque reduce la luz seriamente, mirando alternadamente a los Hale—. ¿Tenemos que enfrentarnos a un par de Edwards Cullen?

Derek alza una ceja en su direccion, en una clara muestra que interpreta como "¿Estas loco?" y hace que Stiles se encoga de hombros un poco.

—No son como en esa pelicula adolescente—rueda los ojos el mayor de los Hale.

—¿Cómo son? —Allison pregunta, con su semblante frio que demuestra que es una magnifica heredera de los cazadores Argent—. ¿Necesitamos el bestiario?

—Si es así, yo puedo traducir unos parrafos—Lydia tambien se ha unido a la conversacion, mirando alternadamente a los lobos—. Solo que necesitare ayuda si es demasiada extensa la informacion.

—¿Entonces qué haremos? —pregunta el Alfa, mirando a los mayores que al parecer conocian sobre el tema.

—Sentarnos a esperar pacientemente a que cuerpos aparescan en Beacon desangrados y mi padre se vuelva loco buscando al responsable—comenta Stiles sarcasticamente—. ¿Tu que crees, genio? Ir a cazar a esas cosas cuanto antes.

El humano se acerca a la mesa que esta en medio del salon, donde normalmente creaban los planes. Un plano de gran parte del bosque reposaba sobre ella, cortesia del guardabosques Jones a quien se lo habian "tomado prestado", y Stiles comienza a trazar con un marcador de color azul el punto donde tuvieron el primer encuentro, haciendo calculos de los kilometros según la escala del plano que separaban donde sintieron el aroma extraño por primera vez, hasta donde lo perdieron, y posteriormente donde el vampiro se les presento; todo eso para hacer un perimetro alrededor del territorio donde probablemente estan.

—Bien—sonrie cuando su trabajo esta terminado—. Jackson y Allison pueden ingresar por...

—Nadie hará nada—Derek gruñe interrumpiendole, sus ojos relampagueando en azul gelido como la capa de hielo que cubre los lagos en invierno—. Los vampiros iran tras la manada de inmediato. No podemos arriesgarnos a tener humanos heridos.

—Pensé que la platica de "humanos debiles" ya habia quedado atrás—dice Stiles, poniendose derecho y haciendo que la sabana negra de sus hombros se deslice hacia abajo. Derek alza una ceja en su direccion, y el humano hace un ademan bastante parecido, cruzandose de brazos tambien—. No iremos a ningun lado, o al menos yo no.

El pelinegro se acerca un poco, mirandole con severidad.

—Uno de los vampiros tiene tu aroma.

—¿Y? No creo que quieran hacer un perfume con él...

—Iran a por ti, por ustedes. Debes de estar seguro, lejos de ellos.

—¿No sera mejor que permanesca cerca de uno de ustedes para perderlo?

—Tiene razón, Derek—dice Scott, interrumpiendo la probable discusión que está a punto de formarse. El pelinegro le observa, prestandole su total atencion—. Será mejor que uno de nostros le custodie en todo momento.

Jackson bufa desde el otro extremo de la habitacion.

—Yo tengo bastantes problemas para preocuparme por ser la niñera de Stillinski—dice, mirando a Scott como advirtiendole que ni se le ocurra—. Así que, si me disculpan, debo irme. Mi padre organizo una adorable cena familiar y no debo llegar tarde. Vamos Lydia.

—¿Tu tambien? —pregunta Stiles a la pelirroja, quien le mira con una sonrisa.

—Novia oficial—contesta simplemente está—. Nos vemos chicos.

Y con ello, ambos abandonan el Loft.

—Nosotros no podemos quedarnos tampoco—dice Ethan hablando por Aiden tambien, todo ello con una mueca nerviosa mirando a Scott con preacucion, observando las reacciones del Alfa—. Conseguimos trabajo de medio tiempo en el taller de Darren.

—Genial—alza las manos Stiles en un ademan cansado, observando como los gemelos se van del Loft—. ¿Ustedes no se tienen que ir tambien, de casualidad? —pregunta mirando a Allison e Isaac. Este ultimo le guiña un ojo antes de, tirando del brazo de la cazadora, se reincorpora.

—No quiero ser niñera tampoco—comenta el rubio, acercandose a Scott y dandole una palmada enel brazo como despedida—. Te espero en casa.

El Alfa asiente, viendo como la cazadora y el lobo Lahey salen del loft.

—¿Lo ves? —Stiles apunta hacia la puerta, con una mueca burlona, no sintiendose herido en lo absoluto porque, bueno, él lo menos que quiere es ser tratado como un niño. Puede cuidarse solo, siempre y cuando tenga su fiel bat en la mano—. Ninguno de los lobitos quiere cuidarme, una razon más para ir con ustedes a investigar.

—Yo puedo cuidarte—Peter le sonrie maliciosamente, causandole un escalofrio de puro terror que le recorre todo el cuerpo, y antes de poder decir que no, muchas gracias pero preferia morir por un vampiro que por un lobo asesino, Derek gruñe.

—Tu no.

—¿Por qué no? No veo que otro se este ofreciendo...

—En ese caso...—comienza Scott, frunciendo el ceño y pensando en la idea.

—Yo no tengo nada que hacer—interrumpe Derek de nuevo. Scott levanta la mirada para verle, e incluso Stiles le observa sorprendido—. No podemos dejarle solo y Peter no es la mejor opcion para mantener vivo a alguien—alza una ceja como si fuera obvio y Scott asiente de inmediato con la cabeza.

—¿Y tu eres lo bastante capaz de dejarme vivir? —espeta Stiles sarcasticamente recio a la idea de dejarle privado de todo el asunto solo por ser un humano. Allison tambien lo es, despues de todo, ¿Por qué no dejarle fuera tambien?

Derek alza las cejas.

—Lo soy.

—No me digas—sonrie ironicamente—. Mi espalda no dice lo mismo, Miguel—Hale gruñe de inmediato, mirandole con sus ojos azules en una clara amenaza—. ¿Viste eso? —pregunta hacia Scott, apuntando al beta con un dedo—, no quiero morir desgarrado por dientes.

—Mis dientes sobre tu garganta seran mucho más placenteros que un vampiro succionando tu sangre.

Stiles siente su corazóndar un brinco en su pecho, mirando nerviosamente a Derek. Siente como sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco cuando esa oracion toma pensamientos nada castos en su mente. Escenas donde él esta siendo emotrado rudamente contra la pared y...

—Hermano—Scott abre sus ojos en direccion a Stiles, mientras Peter suelta una gran carcajada. Derek por su parte abre los ojos sorprendido—, creo que lo mejor será irnos...

—¿Por qué? —pregunta confundido, mirando a ambos betas y a su amigo alternadamente.

—Te esplico luego—toma de su brazo, comenzando a tirar de él para salir del Loft cuanto antes—. Derek, Peter—dice como despedida.

Stiles se deja llevar hasta que salen completamente del edificio, soltandose del agarre de Scott y caminando por si mismo hasta el jeep. Una vez dentro de la comodidad del auto, se gira para mirar a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta, encendiendo el auto y saliendo del estacionamiento, tomando la calle en direccion a la casa de Scott.

—Stiles—su amigo se sonroja, lo nota por la luz que se filtra de afuera—, tú... Dios, yo...

—Al grano Scotty, no me voy a molestar.

—¿El chico del que me hablaste era...—vacila de nuevo de manera nerviosa—, es...

—¿Es qué?

—¿Es Derek Hale?

—¡¿Qué?! —Stiles literalmente chilla y se frena en medio de la calle, el auto dando un salto hacia el frente y haciendo que Scott rebote contra el tablero, golpeandose contra este y soltando una exclamacion de dolor. El sombrero de Lydia, que no recordaba que aun tenia sobre su cabeza, tambien ha salido fuera de esta por el impacto.

Se separa, sobando su frente donde probablemente un hematoma se forme y sane con rapidez.

—¡Diablos Stiles! —se queja, mirandole con el ceño fruncido—. No tenias porque reaccionar así...

—¿Así? ¿Así como? —exclama, haciendo ademanes con la mano de manera nerviosamente—, ¿Cómo demonios esperas que reaccione cuando...—se detiene de inmediato, cayendo encuenta que su amigo no es precisamente muy inteligente cuando se trata de cosas obvias, y si Scott se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, eso significa... —. Espera, ¿Cómo demonios lo supiste?

Su mejor amigo se sonroja, comenzando a ver a todas partes de manera nerviosa, y Stiles se da cuenta no por primera vez que su amigo no tiene ni una gota de Alfa.

—Stiles, tu...—baja la vista, haciendo todo lo posible por no verle a los ojos antes de soltar: —Tú apestabas...

—¿Apestar? —alza una ceja, confundido y levantando un poco su camiseta del cuello, oliendola.

—No de esa manera—explica rapidamente, levantando sus manos—. Tú... olias como cuando solias ver a Lydia en la escuela, como si... como si estuvieras tratando de llamar su atencion.

—¿Llamar la atencion? ¿En que sentido, Scott?

—Despues me dices que el ingenuo soy yo—agita su cabeza, antes de mirarle seriamente, con decisión impresa en sus ojos chocolate—. En el sentido sexual, Stiles.

.

El mayor de los Hale observa a su sobrino con una ceja alzada en su dirección, preguntandole silenciosamente que ha pasado.

—Cierra la boca—gruñe Derek, sin siquiera permitirle comentar nada al respecto.

—Yo no iba a decir nada—repone el mayor, con una sonrisa divertida—. Pero al parecer no es tan indiferente como creiamos...—recibe por respuesta otro gruñido más profundo, haciendo que de inmediato se encoga de hombros sin borrar la sonrisa—. Solo decía. Como sea, nos vemos despues sobrino.

Derek se queda en el loft solo, haciendo una mueca y girandose hacia la mesa de planeación, como muy _elocuentemente_ le habian llamado los Betas jovenes de la manada.

En ella observa el plano, una linea trasada a lapiz uniendo los puntos de color azul, y alrededor de lo que parece ser un triangulo, un perimetro circular encierra el area, separada por poco más de un centimetro de las aristas de los triangulos. Alfileres de color verde colocados en puntos estrategicos alrededor de aquel circulo, cada uno representando a un miembro de la manada.

Su ceño está fruncido en concentracion, observando con los ojos entrecerrados aquel "plan" que Stiles habia trasado.

No está nada mal.

 _Al igual que su aroma._

.

Stiles considera que su vida está muy lejos de ser "convencional". Lo sabe y lo acepta, todo eso gracias a la mordida que recibió Scott, e incluso con la llegada de Derek y su psicopata tío. Y estaba bien, claro que lo estaba, o eso antes de la maravillosa pregunta que le hizo al beta pelinegro y a la conclusion que habia llegado gracias a Danny.

Bueno, él no era gay, para nada, o al menos nunca le habia dado por pensar en su sexualidad a fondo, explorando y dando un veredicto final. Le gustaba Lydia, pero bueno, ella es hermosa y todo mundo parece saberlo, incluso ciertas chicas de su clase al parecer, por lo que no es extraño que estuviera enamorado de ella. Eso antes de conocerla, puesto que la considero una buena amiga y nada más, sabiendo y dando por sentado que nunca dejaría a Jackson. Ellos se aman, despues de todo, y Stiles no quiere interrumpir un amor así porque primero que nada, y aunque suene sumamente estupido, él es un romantico.

Un romantico que le gustan los romances sobrenaturales e imposibles, donde la señorita perfecta con buenas tetas se enamora del heroe de la pelicula de accion. Pero un romantico al fin y al cabo.

De Lydia a Erika.

Erika Reyes se volvío la persona más sexy de la escuela en menos de un segundo, remplazando sus ataques con una chaqueta de cuero que le hacia resaltar sus atributor femeninos, todo eso sumandole una seguridad que simplemente era muy seductora y atractiva. Nunca le vio como más que una amiga a pesar de sus muchas insinuaciones, y por lo mismo, no se puede considerar como un enamoramiento.

Y luego, despues de esas dos chicas, viene Derek.

Derek es, de entre muchas cosas, la persona más antiatica y silenciosa que Stiles conoce, y lo dice en voz alta porque es cierto y eso todos lo saben. Sin embargo, quitandole ese pequeño detalle y explorando a fondo la coraza de dureza que cubre al Hale, tiene muchas cualidades que Stiles se ha dedicado a notar gracias a su mania de observar a todos. Es leal, siempre tratando de proteger a los que estan a su alrededor a su muy diferente modo de hacerlo, e incluso le ha salvado a él en ciertas ocasiones que sin querer admitirlo son demasiadas; vale, le ha empotrado contra superficies solidas y lastimado, pero nunca deja un severo daño, como si se controlara para no hacerl sufrir... o al menos no demasiado.

Y precisamente por ello, y porque es increiblemente sexy, no es extraño que le guste. Porque sí, lo admite, le gusta Derek Hale.

Pero admitirlo es muy distinto a hacerselo saber al mundo, y en especial, dejar que Derek se entere.

Por ende, cuando sale de su casa a la mañana siguiente y se topa con el Camaro estacionado frente a ella, lo unico que puede pensar es:

 _Diablos._


End file.
